beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Crown 130FB
'''Hell Crown 130FB '''is an Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was released in Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter on August 6, 2011 in Japan and is owned by Bao. Face Bolt: Crown n The Face Bolt depicts "Corona Borealis", one of the 88 constellations in space, and is represented by a crown. In mythology, Corona Borealis was given by Dionysus to Ariadne, the daughter of Minos of Crete. Energy Ring: Crown Crown has a crown-like design, with diamond-like details on it.It is good for Attack, but bad for Stamina because of the crown-like design but overall it has good stamina. It seems to resemble the Aries Clear Wheel, but with a difference in form. The ring itself is a light purple color. Fusion Wheel: Hades/Hell Hades/Hell depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. It has the widest diameter of all non-4D Fusion Wheels as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 44-46 millimeters. It has great Attack, very good Defense and good Stamina properties, making it the very Top-Tier Balance Type Wheel. Its original release was gold. Through having good amount of Stamina, it's not to good for Stamina customization due to the fact that it has the most of it's weight in the middle. It performs very good in Attack and it's extremely powerfull when used with BD145 (Boost Mode). The old version of Hades/Hell was much lighter and had a different design. Spin Track: 130 130 is a Spin Track of a medium height. The only other Tracks with a height of 130 are S130 and WA130. Performance Tip: Flat Ball (FB) A Wide Flat Tip with a hole in it that has a Ball Tip. It has moderate destabilising and Stamina properties but medium Attack and Defense and is considered better than FS. It has the stability and Defense of B while having the WF's speed and power. Trivia *Before official images and information were released, it was thought that this Beyblade was Hell Herculeo 100XF. *If Hasbro releases this Beyblade, they will change Hell Crown's name to Hades Crown. This could make more sense to fans, because Hades Crown sounds like "Hades' Crown", making the Crown being owned by Hades. *This beyblade is very strong in real life. *This Beyblade is the second shown in the Anime with the Hell Fusion Wheel. Gallery HellCrown100XF.PNG|Close-up HellCrown2.PNG baos bey about to get crushed by rocks.PNG|Hell Crown about to be crushed by rocks. baos bey in rocks.PNG|Hell Crown trapped by rocks. baos bey hell herculeo with red hue.PNG|Hell Crown with a red aura. baos bey hitting anubis.PNG|Hell Crown attacking Mercury Anubis 85XF aura of beos bey.PNG|Hell Crown's red aura hell herculeo,big bang pegasus,and mercury anubis get blown away.PNG|Flying away. bao frustrated over not hitting ginga.PNG|Bao frustrated over Hell Crown not hitting Big Bang Pegasis F:D baos bey countering pegasus.PNG|Hell Crown beos bey grinding against the wall.PNG|Grinded into the wall hell herculeos power.PNG|Hell Crown fighting HellCrown10.PNG 128 14.jpg 0017.jpg|Motif 128 17.jpg|with Kronos being intercepted by Lyra, Fox, and Anubis Video thumb|300px|left . Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Balance Type